Pyrex
Pyrex is a Matoran character within The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals. He is currently the tritagonist along with Krone. Personality He is very narcissistic, and enjoys classical music. He thinks very highly about himself and sees himself as a vision of beauty. He seems to be a good friend of Jevik, helping him break into Onipex's Apartment, regardless of the risks. He, however, did do it for his own reasons (He wanted to use his mirror). He also does engage in friendly sport with others, with Krone as his Kolhii partner. Biography Pyrex has been shown to be friends with the Po-Matoran Jevik. On one occasion, he broke into the apartment of Onipex, where he began using Onipex's iPod to play classical music and using the Ba-Matoran's mirror to marvel at himself. He found himself infuriated by the shuffle's function after it swapped to a rap-styled song. Not long after, Onipex returned home, and was shocked to find Pyrex an Jevik. After providing cryptic replies as to how they broke inside, Onipex sent Pyrex out of his home. He later befriended the Le-Matoran named Myto, and joined up with his two other friends, Krone and Katron. Together, they frequently played friendly matches of the sport Kolhii. When Myto introduced Onipex into the group, the Ba-Matoran instantly remembered Pyrex from his break-in into his apartment with Jevik a couple of months prior. After having lunch, the group played a game of Kolhii, which was interrupted by an argument between Myto, Jevik, and Onipex. Pyrex, however, ignored the conversation whilst admiring himself in a mirror. Later, Pyrex was visiting Krone at his apartment when a horrendous storm struck. After deciding he would be unable to make it home, Krone allowed him to stay the night. They were then visited by Onipex (who unknown to Pyrex and Krone, was possessed by a Krana), who eventually managed to enslave Krone. Pyrex attempted to engage the two in some form of game, which ended up in Pyrex sustaining injury. Pyrex then commanded the possessed Krone to read to him. After stopping him, claiming to not understand his accent, he was subsequently possessed by a krana aswell. The three then attempted to enslave Garen too, though when they failed to do so, were instead allowed to come into his residence and read to him whilst high on illegal drugs. During the ordeal, Pyrex was seen to be sleeping, whilst Krone and Onipex read aloud to Garen. Relationships 'Onipex' Pyrex and Onipex have not actually interacted that much during the series, but the contact that has been made has been negative. Pyrex had broken into Onipex's Apartment, along with Jevik, caused Onipex to angrily expel him from his home. |It is later proved in Replacement, that Episode 1 was Pyrex's first encounter with Onipex. 'Jevik' Though the two have not been shown to have very much interaction, Pyrex is shown to be on friendly terms with Jevik. He seems to be friendly enough with Jevik to help him break into Onipex's Apartment, though this was out of a personal desire to use Onipex's mirror. 'Krone' Pyrex has been shown to be on friendly terms with Krone, enough to be willing to come round and stay at his apartment and be willing to stay the night. However, possibly unintentionally, Pyrex's naturally detached and somewhat bored attitude sometimes make his friendship with Krone look slightly hostile, but in the end, they remain good friends. 'Myto and Katron' In Replacement, Pyrex is seen with the two Le-matoran and they engage in a friendly game of Kohlii. He does not make significant contact with them and may not actually be friends (he may just be there along with his friend, Krone). However his lack of contact may just be down to his general behavior. Appearances *''Episode 1/Pilot'' (Debut) *''Replacement'' *''Zombie'' *''Bully'' *''Office'' Trivia *Pyrex was planned to be as main a character as Jevik, yet made an overall minimal appearance in Season One. **He later became a main character in Season Two. See Also *Gallery:Pyrex Category:Characters Category: Main Characters